


It’s Good to be Bad

by mandocommando



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandocommando/pseuds/mandocommando
Summary: Jedi!Reader is having a secret fling with the team’s sniper and resident edgy boy, Crosshair, but is discovered by the rest of the Batch. They have an idea...
Relationships: Reader/Crosshair, Reader/Hunter, Reader/Tech, Reader/Wrecker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

“Hush, sweetheart,” Crosshair’s hand cupped your face as he continued to thrust himself inside of you, “we don’t want the others finding us, do we?” 

You attempt to silence yourself, your moans turning into silly whimpers. He smirks, his hands trailing down your body as he increases his pace. He’s teasing you. It’s always how he is. He has you face-first against a wall of the barracks, relentlessly fucking you where anyone could walk in. You began to wonder if that’s what he wanted. 

“Good girl.” He purrs as his fingers dig into your hips. Your spine tingles at the words – you loved hearing him praise you. Your head was spinning, completely unaware of the doors to the barracks whooshing open. He seemed to be enjoying himself too much as well, as he didn’t notice until it was too late. 

“You two seem to be getting along well.” A familiar voice makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up – it’s the Bad Batch’s sergeant, Hunter.

The both of you, surprised, pull off of each other. Crosshair didn’t respect many people, but he always listened and followed Hunter. You both shyly begin to cover yourselves. Crosshair had removed as little as he could off of himself, and so he quickly tucked himself back into his pants. You, on the other hand, were barely clothed. You pulled up your layers in an attempt to hide yourself, but it doesn’t do too much.

“What’s going on in HERE?” Booms the voice of your team muscle, Wrecker, as he loudly follows after the sergeant. The hulking clone is followed by the small and sweet Tech, who has taken his eyes off of his gauntlet computer to take in the scene before him. 

“Crosshair and the General were doing their own kind of secret team building.” Hunter replies, a subtle smirk appearing on his face. 

“I KNEW it! I told you they were screwing!” Wrecker elbows Tech, who is now bright red and unable to take his eyes off of you. You blush, trying to look away. Crosshair’s eyes are focused on you for a bit, before moving back at the group. He looks to be pondering on something. He breaks the silence quickly.

“I’m inclined to share.” He speaks suddenly. Your head jerks towards him, your mouth dropping.

“If,” he pulls you in close, causing you desperately attempt to cover yourself again, “she wants to, of course. But I’ve seen how she looks at each of you… and so I think I know her answer.”

His sly expression is absolutely diabolical, his eyes twinkling with glee over the situation you’ve ended up in.

Hunter looks almost expressionless – your heart sinks as you begin to wonder if he’s ready to turn you in. Your stomach churns thinking about how to explain yourself to the Order.

“Well, General?” Hunter suddenly speaks, crossing his arms. You snap out of your panic. 

“Wh-what? I can’t explain myself-“

He shakes his head, stepping towards you. He moves in close to your face, amused.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, darling. I was just asking if you wanted to play with us. We can forget this ever happened if you say no,” he brushes your hair out of your face, “but I can’t lie and say it’s not a tempting offer.” He speaks through sultry whispers, his hand resting on you cheek.

You’re flushed hot, and having him so close to you isn’t helping. Crosshair concernedly watches him as he moves closer. You can’t help but notice him looking over at his sergeant, almost with some jealousy.

“You and Crosshair?” You murmur, adjusting your clothing again. Hunter keeps his eyes focused right on yours. He’s intense, but his eyes always soften up when he’s speaking to you. 

“Whoever you want,” Hunter whispers in return, “but I do know all of us would be happy to spend some time with you. Tech especially. He’s quite fond of you. Wrecker would want in if you let Tech join…”

“Well,” you nervously laugh, “‘might as well make a party of it, right?”

“A party?!” Wrecker hollers, shoving Crosshair aside as he approaches. He sees extent of your undress and politely averts his eyes. You try to hide a smile at finding it so adorable.

“Tech,” Hunter gestures to a panel, “make sure no one can get in here for a while. Then come over here.”

Tech nervously agrees, quickly messing with the panel and locking the doors before hurrying over. His face is bright red when he moves closer to you.

“The General has something she wants to do,” Crosshair grins, pushing you forward. “Tell them what you want, sweetheart.”

Your face is as red as the paint on their armor now. You turn to look at Crosshair, who can’t help watch with almost a sadistic level of glee. 

“I want you all to…” Your voice trails off, unable to complete the sentence. 

“Go on, General.” Hunter’s tone is firm and commanding. He may be enjoying it as much as Crosshair is. 

“I want you all to fuck me.” You finally blurt out, trying to avoid looking at them out of sheer embarrassment. Wrecker’s eyes widen as he looks to the others. 

“I don’t know about you all,” Wrecker grins, “but we should give her what she wants!”

“Maybe not you first.” Crosshair pulls you close to him protectively. You felt like he was worried the brute would break his plaything. 

“Why not?” Wrecker pouts, crossing his arms. 

“You won’t know what to do and you’ll probably kill her.” Crosshair replies dryly.

Tech lifts his goggles up onto the top of his head and approaches you. He takes your hand and gives it a tender kiss. He’s almost as bright red as you as he looks up. 

“As we are being so open,” he grips your hand tightly, “I’ve always wanted to tell you how pretty you are, General.” He beams, proud of himself for admitting it. 

“Who would have thought Tech would be such a… romantic.” Crosshair sneers, swatting Tech’s hand away.

“It was sweet. This was your idea!” You protest, quite touched by Tech’s gesture. He was always so intriguing and kind, and you always felt like he could be a lovely partner.

“Fine. Why don’t you play with him first?” He snips, having to comfort himself by pretending he’s giving you permission. 

You finally give up trying to hold onto your clothes and drop them, wrapping your arms around Tech’s neck to kiss him. He awkwardly tries to find where to place his hands on you, finally settling on your waist. He kisses you back, catching on quickly and growing more comfortable with you. The rest of them stand back and watch, absolutely silent and still processing the situation.

His hands begin to explore your body, his gloved hands delicately handling you. He places his hands on your breasts, gently squeezing and focusing his kisses on your neck. He’s so tender – almost romantic if you weren’t surrounded by your teammates. He guides you to a nearby bunk, where you both take a seat and continue touching and kissing. The others try to subtly move closer. 

“Take off your backpack. And your codpiece.” You purr into his ear. He complies, setting his bulky backpack to the side and fumbling with his codpiece before taking a seat back next to you on the bunk. You stroke his cock over the fabric of his pants. He’s already hard. He groans, his hands returning to your body to stroke you as he goes back to nuzzling your neck. You’re able to free his cock from his pants, wrapping a hand around it to stroke him off. His breathing soon becomes panting. You eyes trail off and you notice the rest of the boys shuffling, uncomfortable, as their arousal became harder to hide. 

“Lie down.” You purr, pressing your hands against his chest to give him a gentle shove. He complies. You straddle him, using your hands to guide him inside of you. You lower yourself down onto him, a sharp gasp escaping your mouth. He bites his lip, looking up at you in awe. 

“You feel very good.” He pants, his hands wandering up your hips.

“We haven’t even started.” You playfully respond, beginning to move your hips against him. He’s very vocal – he moans as you begin to slowly ride him, his face completely flushed. 

“She looks so good like that.” Hunter growls, ending the silence between the rest of them , before moving in closer. Wrecker and Crosshair follow after him, not wanting to miss anything. 

“Doesn’t she?” Crosshair sneers, an air of superiority given that he’s seen you like this many times before. 

“She’s bein’ so gentle to him. I can just tell she likes it harder than that.” Wrecker smirks, his eyes focused on your body. 

“She does,” Crosshair smirks, “but let her have her fun with Tech.”

Hunter has now moved in on you, removing the armor that allows him to free his hard cock from his pants. He begins to stroke himself as he watches you, close enough to where you can’t help but be distracted by him. Tech, however, is completely focused on you. He bucks his hips to match your rhythm, hitting you in just the right spot and causing your moans to get louder. 

“Sweetheart,” Hunter groans, standing by the bunk as he continues to stroke himself, “you look so amazing.”

You turn to him, caught off guard by him being so close. His pace is steady, trying to match yours. You look a little surprised, as you expected them to look similar below the belt, but each of them are completely unique. You watch him stroke himself, before feeling the urge to play with Hunter, too.

“I can help.” You breathily respond, grabbing his cock and taking over for him. Hunter moves his head back, a primal groan escaping his lips. 

“Don’t forget me!” Wrecker barks, freeing himself from his armor below the belt. You turn your attention to him, his loud exclamation startling you. He pulls himself out of his pants and your eyes widen. He’s… very big. He notices your expression.

“It’s… it’s okay, right?” He replies suddenly, endearingly nervous. 

“Oh! Yes. It’s just… impressive.” You grin reassuringly, your other hand still busy with Hunter. 

“Size ain’t everything.” Hunter replies, breathing raggedly. 

“Her reaction was, though!” Wrecker guffaws, now encouraged after your compliment. 

You grab at his length with your other hand, stroking it the best you can. You start to feel quite overwhelmed – bouncing on Tech while pleasuring two more of them. Crosshair stands to the side, his cock back out and in his hand. The three around you are so loud – groaning, panting, and gently speaking your name through their noises. Hunter and Wrecker are more brave now, their hands moving to your body. Wrecker’s massive hands make you feel so small as he squeezes and touches you all over – meanwhile, Hunter continues to delicately run through your hair and rub against your face and neck. 

“Do you want to put it in your mouth?” Hunter breathes, entranced at you stroking him off. 

“Yes.” You lower yourself a bit more to get into a comfortable position, but still able to continue enjoying Tech below you. You take Hunter’s cock into your mouth, a bit of precum already at the tip of it. His breathing becomes so ragged and loud now, his hands continuing to play with your hair. You slide your mouth off of him to look up at Wrecker, who has been watching you as well. 

“Don’t worry,” you lustfully reassure him before taking him into your mouth as well. He definitely takes a bit more getting used to, “I haven’t forgotten you.” You quip, your voice muffled by his length.

Wrecker’s breath hitches as you work on him for a bit, before moving back to Hunter. You take turns blowing the two of them, trying to keep it fair to avoid any mid-sex bickering. You didn’t want to play favorites – especially when Crosshair was so avidly watching. He actually has positioned himself at the edge of the bunk, his eyes peering down at you headily. His cock is right in front of you now, and so you move to it. You begin to work at his length, used to him and so quite comfortable with it. 

“You get her enough!” Wrecker growls, which makes you go to appease him. Hunter turns your head back to his direction. 

“He has a point, Crosshair. You did offer to share. She looks so good with her mouth full, but especially when it’s mine.” He bites back a moan as you take him back into your mouth. He’s such a smooth talker. 

Tech’s rhythm intensifies again, and you can tell he’s close. 

“Get off of him,” Hunter purrs, “and get on all fours.”

“I can’t finish?” Tech whined but obliges, but you can hear the frustration in his voice. 

“You’ll get your chance. But I want to have her now.” His voice is dripping with a wild, wanton need. You begin to realize that he wants to be the one who gets to finish in you first, and you can’t help but experience a bit of primal joy from it. 

You allow Tech to chance to hop off the bunk, before getting on all fours in his place. Hunter goes on afterwards, pushing into you from behind. He drapes his body over yours, feeling his breath on your ear as he begins to harshly fuck you. You’re so loud now – Hunter having his way with you makes your head spin. The others look on, your position unable to let them get anything from you. 

“L-let me shift around, Hunter, so I can-“ you cry out in pleasurable surprise as one of his hands grabs at your neck as he continues railing you. 

“They can wait.” He growls into your ear, going at you even harder. He holds you in place for a bit before shifting his hands to grab your breasts. He goes at you with such a feral need now, rapidly exploring your body but stopping every once in a while to grip your throat. He flips you into your back, pinning your wrists down as he enters you again. 

“I just want to see that pretty face as I have my way with you.” He rasps, his pace causing the bunk to rattle. His breathy admission causes you to fully dissolve into pleasure, shockwaves of it rocking your body. He thrusts into you one final time before holding himself there for a while. You feel the warmth of him drip out of you. He pulls out, wiping the sweat that had begun to bead up on his forehead where his bandana wasn’t covering. 

“Done so soon, Sergeant?” Crosshair quips, the smirk on his face almost proud. Hunter shrugs.

“I got what I wanted. She still has the rest of you to deal with. I’m happy to watch.” He takes a seat on a nearby bunk, adjusting himself back into his armor. 

“My turn!” Wrecker pushes Crosshair and Tech to the side. Tech coyly moves in again. 

“Wrecker,” he chimes in, “maybe we could both go?”

He thinks about it for a second. 

“Fine. You can have her mouth.”

You lift yourself back up, getting on all fours. You begin to wonder how they will manage to make that work with Wrecker being so huge. They soon answer your question, with Tech getting on one end of the bed and Wrecker getting into the other. The bunk creaks a bit as he shuffles on. Tech slides himself into your mouth, placing his hands softly onto your shoulders. Wrecker positions himself to enter you. 

“You ready, General?” His tone is almost singsong, his excitement palpable. 

“Ready as I’ll ever- AH!” You cry out as he shoves himself into you. He definitely feels much different than the others – his thick length reaches spots that cause you to shudder and squirm. You try to focus on blowing Tech, hoping the noises you make while he’s in your mouth aren’t too distracting. It doesn’t appear to be, though, as he begins to thrust himself in and out of your mouth. He really wants to make up for his lost time from earlier.

Wrecker digs his giant fingers into your hips, gripping into you tighter as he roughly fucks you. Tech seems to be enjoying the extra momentum he’s creating, his eyes rolling back as you take him deep into your throat. 

“She feels good, doesn’t she?” Crosshair heatedly speaks, as you manage to grasp his cock and continue stroking him off. 

Wrecker responds with an affirmative grunt, the sound of your bodies slamming into one another becoming overwhelmingly loud. Tech finally is able to find his release as you begin to feel his cock pulsing in your mouth before releasing a hot stream of cum. He looks down at you, his chest heaving as he attempts to recover his breath. You wipe some of the cum off of your lip and chin that has escaped your mouth, your flushed face smirking up at him. You try to keep yourself steady as Wrecker continues plowing you.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to… in your mouth.” 

You giggle.

“Y-you don’t have to apologize, Tech. Just let me know next time.” You give him a wink. 

“If there is a next time.” Crosshair quickly and curtly responds. He takes Tech’s place, pushing himself back into your mouth. He’s firm about it this time – almost aggressive. 

“What did Hunter call it?” Wrecker moans through his thrusts, “Team buildin’? We always can use more of it if it’s this.”

Hunter smirks. 

You try to catch your breath as Crosshair is pretty much face fucking you at this point. He’s being so greedy about your attention, getting more intense if you seem too enamored with Wrecker’s performance. The two of them using you sends you over the edge again, the sensations jolting through you again. Wrecker grunts, hilting himself deep inside and filling you. You can feel his length twitching inside of you as he roughly breathes, spent.

Crosshair takes his opportunity as Wrecker climbs off to flip you onto your back and slide himself inside of you. His approach continues to be vigorous, and he leans down to whisper into your ear.

“I may let them have their fun, but you belong to me.” He hisses, burying his face into your neck to gently bite at it. It wouldn’t be the first mark he’d give you from sex, and it won’t be the last. You let out a carnal whimper as he finishes up in you, holding you in place for a while before getting off of you. The rest of the group has gotten themselves back to fighting shape, congregating by the exit of the barracks. Crosshair reattaches his armor, popping a new toothpick in between his teeth. You scurry to get dressed, eyeing the nearby refresher.

“You can take a shower, General. We can wait for you in the ship.” Hunter winks. 

“Let’s get something to EAT!” Wrecker grins, patting the nearest person on the back. It’s Tech, who is now back at his little terminal tapping away.

“Thanks again, General. I think we should plan on more of these exercises soon,” Hunter pauses, “If Crosshair is open to sharing again. I wouldn’t want to upset him.” He teases.

“We’ll see.” Crosshair replies curtly, before joining the group as Tech unlocks the door. He looks back at you and gives you a smirk before following the others out.


	2. Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to make additional chapters for more one-on-one Bad Batch stories that tie in to the first chapter. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? Here’s Tech smut.

It had been some time since your… experience… with your team. They had continued on as if nothing had ever happened, most likely hoping to maintain a level of professionalism around you. Or as much professionalism as Clone Force 99 was capable of. Even Crosshair had left you alone – except for the occasional playful grab or subtle smirk — but you still couldn’t shake the feeling that your little rendezvous caused some awkwardness around them all. Awkwardness or not, your job had to continue. 

“The landing isn’t going to be ideal. Hold on.” Tech warns, working away at the pilot seat.

“We’re gonna crash again!” Wrecker’s constant enthusiasm, especially given the ship crashing, was completely normal to everyone involved. You began to wonder why Tech felt so comfortable with him as his copilot. The Havoc Marauder’s default type of landing involved coming in too hot with a small crash at the minimum. It was a shock that the ship was still in one piece.

It’s able to make as graceful a landing as it can, due to Tech’s quick thinking, but it’s still a little rough. You grab onto the nearest bolted down object as you make contact with the ground, the ship lurching forward. Crosshair and Hunter, completely unbothered, have been idly conversing in the back and manage to stay completely upright without clinging to anything. Hunter moves towards Tech, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Not bad,” he speaks as he looks over at Wrecker, “and it keeps getting smoother every time. Good work.”

“Not the best result,” Tech taps away at the ship computer, “as our navigational system has been rattled a bit after the landing. I’m going to have to fix it before we leave in case we need to get out of here quickly. Which we usually do.”

Hunter nods. 

“Smart move. We need to report to the command post as soon as we can. Think you can meet us there once you’ve finished?”

Tech looks over at you, his eyes beaming through his goggles.

“I could use the General’s help. She’s the only one here with the technical know-how to be sufficiently helpful.”

“Sounds like a plan. You okay with that, General?” Hunter turns his focus to you, his warm smile causing your heart to jump. His half-tatted, handsome visage was filled with an obvious tenderness when he spoke to you recently, and it always made your heart flutter.

“Y-yes! That’s fine! I’m always happy to help Tech in any way I can!” You chirp, trying to conceal the redness of your face. 

“Is that so?” Crosshair suddenly speaks up, the toothpick in his mouth firmly stuck between his teeth. Your eyes widen as the group focuses their attention to you, attempting to conceal their amusement. Wrecker gives Hunter a not-so-subtle nudge in the background. 

“O-of course! I’m happy to help all of you. You should know this.” You reply, beaming at them. Maybe the charm would help.

“Oh, we know!” Wrecker grins, “You did a really did a good job helping us all last time.”

“Wrecker!” You hide your face in your hands. There it is. Someone finally said something, and of course, it was him.

“We’ll be waiting for you at the command post. Don’t take too long.” Hunter grins, turning and shoving Wrecker with his shoulder. He gets the point and follows along outside of the ship. Crosshair lingers behind, glowering at Tech for what feels like an uncomfortable amount of time before accompanying Hunter and Wrecker outside.

“Let’s get started!” Tech clasps his hands together eagerly and leads you over to the panel. He effortlessly opens it and begins to tweak with the inner workings. You stand back, observing with genuine fascination at his proficiency.

“I don’t know how you do it, Tech.” You place a hand on his shoulder as he’s crouched down. 

“It’s quite simple, actually!” He chirps merrily, working away. 

“Everything is simple to you. You make it look easy.” You smirk, crouching down with him. A blush immediately appears on his face.

“Thank you, General,” His eyes dart away from yours, trying to hide his flattered expression, “but you’re very clever too. You could do this with your eyes closed if I showed you once.”

“Maybe. But I would burn myself, I’m sure. Or set something on fire.” You chuckle, watching his hands delicately work his tools within the panel. He works so meticulously, and before you know it he’s reconnecting cables and closing the panel back up. 

“I thought you needed my help?” You tilt your head. He sits himself down, trailing a finger against the ground.

“I, uh, wanted to tell you something.” His eyes dart to the side. You sit down as well, giving him an encouraging smile.

“What is it?” 

“Remember that day? We haven’t talked about it, but… I think about it a lot.”

“I do too.” You admit, a blush creeping up on your face. 

“It’s fresher in my mind,” he concedes, “because I like to listen to it. I can’t stop listening to it.”

Your eyes widen. You forgot – he records everything. It’s what he does as a hobby. It’s been useful during missions, but you didn’t even realize he could’ve been doing it during that unforgettable day. 

“Your noises,” he shuffles uncomfortably, “drive me absolutely wild.”

His admission makes your whole body tingle, and you can feel the arousal building in between your legs. 

“Tech,” you breathe, “how many times have you listened to it?”

“I’ve lost count.”

“Do you jerk off when you listen?”

“Every time.” His voice is shaky with embarrassment. You give him a playful grin. 

“We have time,” you purr, “why don’t you let me watch?”

His eyes widen and he smirks back at you. 

“I would love that. C-can I wear my helmet? I can hear my recordings better that way.”

You nod. He scurries up and hurries over to his pilot seat, grabbing his bucket and returning to you. He sits back down and leans against the wall, placing his helmet on. He taps away at his gauntlet, and you begin to hear muffled noises from within. He closes his eyes, leaning back. It isn’t long before he’s undoing his belt and pants, pushing aside the straps of his holsters and pulling his cock out. You can hear your moans faintly as he begins to stroke himself. You move closer in to watch, noticing an impressive amount of precum oozing from the tip. His hand goes at a steady pace, his eyes still closed, his breathing growing rapid and louder and obvious even with his bucket on. 

“Tech,” you moan, sliding next to him and slipping a hand down your pants, “can you even hear me?” 

The answer is apparently no, as his eyes remain closed and the murmuring of the muffled audio filling his helmet. You watch him stroke himself faster, his back arching as he gets into it. You continue rubbing yourself with one hand while undoing your top enough to expose your bare chest. You use your other hand to grab at your breasts, wishing it was him doing the touching instead. His eyes suddenly open and he notices you, the sound still playing while he focuses in on the show you’re putting on for him.

“Please,” he groans, his pace rapid, “can I cum on you?” 

“Of course.” You breathlessly moan, sliding your fingers into your wetness and thrusting away. Tech gets himself back up, positioning himself over you and continuing to rapidly jerk himself off. You want to take him into your mouth, but decide to enjoy the show instead. 

“Beg for it.” He rasps, the audio from your last encounter a little quieter. You wonder if he’s recording this, too.

You get on your knees, running your hands along yourself to tease him. He groans in reaction, awaiting your response but enjoying you showing yourself off to him. 

“Please, Tech,” you plead, looking up at him and biting your lip, “cum on me. Cum on my face.” 

“Your face?” He pants, “how filthy. Imagine if someone walked in on that. Our General with _my_ cum all over her pretty little face.” 

“I bet you’d be quite proud of yourself.” You bat your eyes up at him, your voice shaking with yearning. 

“I would. I’m going to-“ he grunts, stroking himself roughly a couple more times before moving nearer to you. His cock twitches as it begins to spurt strands of his hot seed across your features, his muffled moaning through his helmet becoming intoxicatingly loud. He catches his breath, peering down at you. 

“Sorry for the mess.” He stammers, taking in what he's done to you. You giggle, recalling his apology last time.

“You’re not sorry!” You tease, looking up at him. You can feel his cum dripping down, trailing to your chest and moving dangerously near your clothes. It was an impressive amount, and you couldn’t help but be surprised that he could make so much. 

“I’m actually not. You’re right.” He boasts, offering you a hand to lift you up. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up. I’m sure they’re wondering where we are and making assumptions.”

“Correct assumptions at that.” He replies, the pride in his voice painfully obvious. You giggle, giving him a playful shove.


	3. Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING
> 
> ** CAUTION ** 
> 
> Content/Trigger Warning: DUBCON
> 
> Due to the themes of this fic: chase kink, knife play, breeding kink, and Hunter's ability to "sense" things, this is VERY dubcon-y. Please take care of yourself and proceed with caution.
> 
> I am going for a more goofy chapter after this one, as it involves my favorite Batcher - Wrecker. So enjoy something a little more, uh, dark.

You readied your lightsaber – or the wooden rod that you pretended it was - as a mock threat. You and your crew had taken over a decommissioned training facility to run some drills and practices, one of which was dealing with the very real threat of encountering a Sith Lord or lightsaber-armed opponent. The missions you ran were practically suicide runs, but you hadn’t had the misfortune of encountering anyone armed with a weapon like yours yet. Hunter had mentioned training for this, and so here you were, prowling around the practice course, searching for the team’s sergeant. 

The rest of them had taken their turns – Crosshair was the closest one to taking you down so far. He had set up a simple misdirection, aiming at a target to pull your attention, but after a brief hand-to-hand scuffle he ended up on the ground with your fake saber pointing right between his eyes. Tech had attempted a clever trap, rigging one of the doors in the obstacle course to slam shut. When he went to check on you, you quickly knocked him down. Wrecker, of course, was… Wrecker. His technique was to carelessly charge at you, and you had to lecture him about how he would lose limbs if he tried that with Count Dooku instead of being playfully thwapped by a wooden stick.

But now? It was Hunter’s turn. He had given the group a cocky look as he entered the space and told them he’d get it done easily. You couldn’t help but smile as you overheard it. You explained the objective to him like you had the others – he had to get into a position to attack without endangering himself – and then told him to find a position for ambush. Hunter had vanished quickly with an unsurprising amount of diligence after your little speech, and you readied your mock weapon as you began to wander the halls. 

“The most important thing,” you maintained out loud as you cautiously glanced around, “is the element of surprise. You weaken their connection to the force by catching them off guard – that works for any force user. Facing them head on is a very bad idea.”

You hear nothing in response and smirk. You knew he would be the most challenging one to best. Crosshair was a close second, but all you had to do was egg him on and it made him slip so you could sneak your advantage. Sarge wasn’t as easy to shake.

The corridor you’re wandering soon opens into a larger space, but it is filled with walls and ridges. It’s an open area that you’re already familiar with – it’s where Wrecker charged you. Hunter, of course, wouldn’t do the same thing. You press forward, playfully spinning the wooden stick around, before accidentally dropping it. Reaching down to pick it up, you sense something behind you. You spin around, but before you can react, Hunter swiftly tackles you and pins you to the ground. You may have been wrong about him trying the same spot.

“You let your guard down, General,” he roughly gloats as he holds you down by your wrists, “and you’ve made this very easy. I knew you’d feel safe here.”

You begin to feel very warm. His eyes widen a bit as he peers down at you, placing his face into the crook of your neck. He breathes you in, causing you to push him back a bit. You feel the grip of his hands tighten. The slight stubble on his face grazes against your skin, tickling you as you feel his hot breath against your flesh.

“Uh, Sith Lords don’t smell any different than Jedi,” you nervously laugh, hoping to break his focus, “or anyone. I hope.”

“It’s not that,” he rasps as you notice the pace of his breathing increasing, “it’s something else. Your body is crying out for me. It’s makin’ my head spin.”

“Hunter!” you gasp, taking an opportunity to wiggle free from his grip and stand up. Your face is bright red as you nervously scramble to retrieve your stick. He rises too, cracking his knuckles, a mischievous small smirk appearing on his face – the half-skull tattoo on his face makes him look even more impish.

“It’s the truth, sweetheart. I know you go around sleeping with the rest of ‘em – I can smell the sex on you all the time. But now? Now you’re alone with the only man who can best you, and your body is begging me to fuck you.” He growls, prowling back towards you. You back up a bit, attempting to find a way to respond, but he keeps talking.

“You’re so fertile and ready for me, it’s intoxicating.” He groans, attempting to close to distance between you. Your ears buzz as adrenaline rushes through your body, unsure of how to react to his sudden behavioral change.

“ _Fertile?!_ You can sense that?!” You stammer, shuffling away from him whenever you’re in grabbing range. The two of you are circling around each other another, you trying to avoid him and him waiting for you to slip up. You’re glad no one was watching – it probably looked ridiculous.

“Every time. I can sense when you’ve been fuckin’ the team or when you’re ready to breed. I thought our little party last time was a one and done, but I can always smell the others on you. You’ve really become quite the morale booster around here.” He snarls, suddenly lunging when you slow your attempts to move away from it. You run out of the room, sprinting through the twists and turns of the facility, attempting to compose your thoughts and quickly think of a plan. You duck into another open space, leaning against the wall to glance down the hall. Your heart is racing, your mind fluttering around the idea of Hunter being so… primal. It’s intriguing, but frightening. You’re excited but concerned at how he would be given his state. You had thoughts of being unable to walk and the rest of the team heckling you. You hear him speak and he comes closer.

“Where has my sweet General gone? Running away, like a frightened little Sullustan ash-rabbit.” He purrs, his footsteps growing closer. You glance around the room you’re in – there’s a large holotable in the center, and so you quickly duck behind it. Hunter enters the room, addressing you as if he knows you’re there. Of course he knows.

“You’re sweet like a little rabbit, but you’ve got so much fire in you. It’s why I like you so much, General. And we know the boys really like you, too. They respect you, even when they’re takin’ turns with you. But I should be the one to have the privilege to have you at such… an important time… or any time. You shouldn’t be holding out on me, darling.”

You raise your head up from the table and see him waiting for you at the other side, slyly grinning. You stand up and raise your arms in surrender. 

“Giving up so soon?” He meanders over to you with such concentration, the thud of his boots on the hard floor the only sound in the whole space. You shyly turn from him as he meets you, and he grabs your waist to pull you close.

“No need to be shy. You’ve already had my cock in you before, haven’t you?” He murmurs into your ear as he digs his fingers into your waist. It feels like he’s holding onto you with the intent to never let go.

“Yes.” You affirm as he raises a hand to your chin to turn your attention back to him.

“And you loved it, didn’t you?” He whispers, brushing some hair from your face. You begin to recall that day in the barracks, him playing with your hair and all. You finally peek up at him.  
His eyes are wild, taking you in as you decide to take the leap and kiss him. Might as well steal a kiss before he has his way with you. He returns it aggressively, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth to meet yours. He lifts you onto the table, pressing himself against you as you wrap your legs around him. His hands are lively as they explore your body, cupping and squeezing at your breasts. 

“Too much in the way.” He growls as he pushes you against the table and draws his vibroblade. Your eyes widen as he uses it to lift your robes up before slashing at the fabric and ripping the layers away to expose your bare skin. He gently places the blade against your face, resting it softly on your cheek.

“This is a much better view.” He eyes your naked figure, your clothes now ripped and barely hanging off of you. His knife begins to gently trail down your figure – moving down to your neck, idling around your collarbone for a bit, and trailing down your chest and stomach. You watch his chest rise and fall as his breathing changes with his arousal. He brings it back up, resting it against your neck. His other hand slides in between your legs, a finger easily slipping inside of you. You gasp at how easy it is, and realize his behavior has awoken something absolutely animalistic within you as well – you may want him almost as much as he wants you. You feel like an animal in heat, submitting yourself to the rugged sergeant so easily.

“You’re so wet for me.” He coos, thrusting the finger back in and slowly pumping away. He watches your expression as he continues before adding a second finger. He slides his fingers inside of you for a while, before withdrawing his gloved hand, admiring the amount of your juices on it. He pulls the knife from your neck, flipping it around and pressing the handle against your opening. You look down, your eyes wide as you realize what he’s up to. He thrusts the handle inside, taking no time in quickening the pace to be full-on fucking you with it. The sound of your wetness increases, and this seems to encourage him as he speeds his hand up, his eyes staring into yours when you’re not rolling them back. Your back is resting on the table now as he mercilessly fucks you with the blade handle, his other hand moving up your body to grab your throat. His grip is hard, and you can feel the blood slowing to your head as he maintains the hold. He lets go, allowing you to collect yourself, before applying pressure again.

“You look so helpless, little rabbit.” He teases, watching you writhe under him with a playfully vicious grin. You whimper something at him in return, but you’re not sure if they were even coherent words. He chuckles, pulling the hilt from you and cleaning it off with his tongue. Your head spins at the sight of it – you feel drunk with need. He sets it aside and begins to undo his armor below the belt, retrieving his hard cock from his blacks. It twitches once it’s freed, the head shiny with precum. He pulls you forward on the table, grabbing your legs to guide them back around him, and rubs the head of his cock against your slit.

“Beg.” He groans, rubbing himself against you. The tip of his cock keeps stroking your clit in the perfect way, causing you to helplessly whimper with each brush.

“Please,” you weakly cry, moving your hips to match with his strokes, “please fuck me.”

He shakes his head, smirking.

“You can do better than that. Why don’t you tell me what you know I want to hear?” He breathes, panting as he continues to just enjoy rubbing against you. You are beginning to truly feel yourself become undone.

“I want,” you meekly begin, “you to make me yours and yours alone. Fill me and claim me… sir.” You whimper submissively beneath him. 

“You’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you? You’re giving me more power here you want it so badly, sweetheart.” He revels, before roughly thrusting himself inside. You moan, your back arching as he starts to rapidly fuck you on the table. He isn’t here to take his time. You tighten your legs around him as he pounds into you, one of his free hands going back to wrapping around your neck. He is completely wild as he has his way with you, your body accommodating him and your wetness making each of his strokes incredibly loud. You can’t help but enjoy the grunts and gentle moans that come from him as he thrusts and enjoys your body – he’s surprisingly vocal. 

“I would love to hear you call me sir around the others,” he pants through his thrusts, sweat beading on his forehead, “I would just love to see their faces. But right now I’m enjoying yours.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Being paraded around the others as mine.” He adds with a groan.

“Yes, sir.” You reply through your own moans and cries, enjoying the proud smirk on his face after you respond. 

“You look so good with my cock inside of you. It’s how you should look.” He bites his lip, growing more forceful with his thrusts.

His growled berating and the thought of submitting to him around others sends you over the edge, jolts of energy coursing through your body and you tighten up around him. He grunts, unable to contain himself any longer, burying his cock deep inside of you and filling you. He holds himself firmly still, stroking your hair and giving you a surprisingly tender kiss on the head. It feels like he’s holding you in place with him for some time, before he breaks the silence.

“You took it so well, sweetheart,” he utters, placing a hand gently under your chin, “and I feel a lot better. I knew you needed it, too. Maybe the next time you need someone to take care of you, you’ll think of me.” He gives you another kiss – this time with more affection and less primal lust – on the lips before pulling himself out and gently guiding you off the table. You raise an eyebrow as he casually gets his equipment back on, including wiping his knife off, and heads out of the room like nothing happened. You knew he was efficient on the battlefield, but you can’t help but be amused by how easily he can switch from on to off in this kind of situation. You began to wonder if the sergeant would be the pillow talk or cuddling afterwards type, and then chided yourself for planning another encounter with him so soon. 

You look at your shredded robes and shake your head. You have more pressing matters at hand, anyway - how are you going to explain that?!

“I’m going to tell the boys I passed with flyin' colors. Like I said I would.” You hear his voice grow distant as he heads out.


	4. Wrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WRECKER CHAPTER. It's a little lighter and flirtier at the beginning, but then other things happened... D:

“I don’t know about this, General…” Wrecker’s normally boisterous voice trails off into uncertainty as the entry ramp lowers to the Havoc Marauder. Cold air rushes inside, rattling the posters on the walls of the inside of the shuttle. 

“It’s just an experiment, Wrecker!” You yell over the sound of the wind blowing into the shuttle, giving him a reassuring smile. He shuffles over towards you, avoiding the open ramp.

“You two okay back there? I can coast at this altitude as long as needed.” Tech hollers from the pilot seat, flipping switches.

“We’re good! Thanks, Tech!” You give him a thumbs up before patting Wrecker’s back. The big lug of a clone has made his way to stand next to you like a frightened pup. It’s adorable given how he towers over you.

“Wrecker,” you take his hand, “let’s just walk towards it, okay? Let’s look out together. You said you wanted to not be as scared-“

“I ain’t scared of anything!” He interjects nervously. 

“Well, you said you wanted to be,” you pause, considering your words, “better about heights.”

“You’re right.” He sighs, gripping your hand. You underestimate how strong the brute can be when he’s nervous and isn't controlling himself. You start to gently guide him to the open hatch before he stops.

“General,” he pulls you away from the ramp, “if you’re trying to help someone learn to do somethin’, don’t you usually… give ‘em a reward?”  
You cock an eyebrow at him.

“We can do that! What do you want?” You look up at him with a warm smile, still holding his hand.

“Uh,” he begins, nervously rubbing the back of his head and blushing, “I dunno. Maybe every time I do something’ right… you show me somethin’. There’s gotta be something in it for me!”

You pull your hand away and cross your arms, an amused grin on your face.

“Wrecker,” you tease, “are you asking me to strip for you?”

“I just think… it would be good motivation.” He beams, feeling more comfortable that you understood his suggestion.

“Alright. Fine! If you can look out from the ramp without backing away or getting too scared, I will take something off. Your choice.”

His eyes widen.

“That’s more like it! Okay, okay. I can do this.” He reassures himself, reaching for your hand again. 

“Nuh-uh. I’m not going with you this time. I’m not making it easier for you!” You stick your tongue out at him playfully. He briefly pouts at you before realizing he’s on his own and begins to slowly step towards the open ramp. You carefully watch him, prepared to retrieve him if he falls – if he gets close enough without backing away immediately. He pauses as he gets nearer, glancing back at you. 

“I know you can do it! You’re the bravest clone I know!” You lay the charm on thick, hoping the ego-stroking will encourage him. You always had a soft spot for the team’s muscle, and the others always teased him about his fear – and when he had asked you about helping him get over it, you were more than happy to plan this outing. Even after your encounter with him and the rest of the batch, he remained so sweetly respectful of you. If anything, he seemed shyer around you since then. You enjoyed the blushes of color that would appear on his face when you’d pay him the slightest of compliments. It drove the others insane – especially Crosshair – and so you were enjoying a chance to see him get flustered by yourself.

“I am?” His voice wavers as he draws nearer to the open doorway. His steps are amusingly dainty as he shuffles closer to it.

“Yep! Now look down!” You direct, and he begins to turn his attention outside.

“Oh… oh no.” He groans, facing the reality of how high up you are.

“Just hold there for a couple seconds, Wrecker!” You encourage, and sure enough he stays there focused. He pulls away, hurrying to you, trying to control his breathing.

“Did I do it?” He pants, his hands on his thighs. He’s a little more at eye-level with you as he recovers.

“You did! You were there long enough to,” you blush as you pause, “make your pick.”

He seemingly pulls through quickly from his panic, looking you over, considering his options. You notice Tech trying to glance back to see what’s going on while trying to keep the shuttle steady.

“You got all that Jedi stuff on!” Wrecker gestures at your various layers. You shrug.

“Yeah! What of it? Tell me what you want to see, big guy.” You stand akimbo, enjoying his enthusiasm.

“Oh, uh,” he blushes again, his confidence waning, “I just… wanna see… them again.”

“What? Use your words.” You innocently mock, grinning.

“Fine! I wanna see your tits again!” He yells a little too loudly, and the shuttle slightly jerks. You shoot a glance up towards the cockpit and see Tech nervously trying to recover and pretend he wasn’t completely distracted by that statement. 

“Uh, sorry! We hit some turbulence. Shouldn’t happen again, General!” Tech chirps from the cockpit, immediately clearing his throat.

“Keep your eyes on the skies, Tech.” You quip, flipping the switch to shut the ramp door. The last thing you needed was one of you to fall out of the ship. You give Wrecker a playful finger gesture to lure him to the corner of the shuttle you’re in as you begin to slide your tunic and robes down your shoulders. You can see his hands impatiently sitting at his sides as you take your time with it, his fingers wiggling as he attempts to restrain himself from pulling your clothes off of you himself. 

“What’s wrong?” You pout, stopping for a moment, your hands resting delicately over your clothes, which are now barely covering your bare chest. 

“You’re toyin’ with me,” he whines, “and you know how I feel about waiting!”

“Consider this a lesson in patience then!” You taunt, giving him a wink before finally pulling your clothes down enough to show him your naked chest. He extends a hand, but you playfully smack it away. He keeps staring at your exposed skin while you speak.

“I said I would show you!” You jokingly scold.

“What do I have to do to touch?” His voice is softer and more desperate. You feel the warmth between your legs growing as he shows such a restrained interest. It must be hard for someone like him to do.

“Tell you what, you adorable lug,” you flirt as you pull your clothes back up, “if you go right up to that open ramp again and stand there until I say stop, you can see or do whatever you want. Sound like a plan?”

Wrecker’s eyes go wide.

“Do whatever I want? You’re on, General.” He gives you his typical crooked grin, and you can’t help but warmly beam back at him. He’s just so… cute.

You operate the controls to the door again and watch as the ramp lowers back into the sky. You back up and extend an arm to invite him to your challenge. He gulps, gathering the courage to gingerly scuffle over to the open door, his eyes closed until he makes it to the opening.

“Alright! Eyes open and I will start my count!” You bubble, watching him. He quickly opens his eyes, his brow furrowing as he looks below at the ground so far down.

“O-okay! Oh no… my eyes are open. It’s… it’s gonna be okay! I’m doing it, General! See!” He stutters, his hands placed firmly against the shuttle walls.

“You’re almost done! This is the best you’ve been, Wrecker!” You cheer on, counting down in your head.

“Y-you’re definitely gonna pay for this, though!” He replies. You follow up behind him, switching the controls to have the door shut again. You look up at him, admiring the height difference between the two of you. 

“I’m going to pay for it, huh?” You bat your eyes up at him, crossing your arms.

“I mean, if you want to,” he stammers nervously. You enjoyed being forward with him for these kinds of reactions - he never knew what to do. You move up close to him, placing your hands on his armor. He’s built so stockily – his wide frame making your hands look so small as you rest them on his chest. You move a hand to his face and stroke the scarred side of it – he closes his eyes, resting a hand over yours, savoring the touch. 

“You always feel so… soft, General.” He murmurs contently.

“It’s adorable to see the team wrecking ball melting in my hands.” You playfully purr as you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss. He’s shockingly gentle, allowing you to take the lead, but his hands immediately begin to explore your body and softly squeeze your breasts. You giggle in the middle of your kiss, knowing that the impatient clone would’ve done that the second he got a chance to. You slide your clothes back down for him, allowing him to freely touch you with his coarse, large hands. You may be soft, but you enjoy how rough he feels against your skin.

“Wrecker,” you breathe, pulling away from him just enough to speak, “I know you wanted to make me pay for it, but I really want it anyway.”

“Maybe instead of payin’ for it,” he grins, “I can thank you for helpin’ me!”

“That sounds like a plan. But first…” you kneel down and swiftly remove his codpiece for him – you’re beginning to feel like an expert at this anymore. You stroke him through his blacks, suddenly remembering how impressive he was the first time you had him. He groans, leaning against the wall of the ship as you stroke his length through the fabric. He somewhat clumsily fumbles around, pulling his cock out of his clothes and right in front of your face. You tried not to pick favorites, but you couldn’t help but admire his the most – it was genuinely, albeit frighteningly, impressive. You continue to softly stroke him, running your hand along his length. You press the beautifully pink head against your lips, looking up at him. He’s eagerly panting, enjoying the view as you take the head into your mouth. You continue to stroke him as you suck him off, unable to take all of him. It doesn’t seem to bother him, as he continues groaning and places a large hand on your head. Your tongue swirls along his length playfully, engulfing as much of him as you can in wet heat. 

“Kriffin’ hell, you’re good with your mouth.” He roughly blurts out, his fingers pressing into your hair.

You pull yourself off of him enough to give him a silly smirk and a response.

“You like it?” You rasp, continuing to pump your hand on him while you catch your breath.

“Y-yeah.” He whimpers, at your mercy.

You return to blowing him, hollowing your cheeks to take in as much of him as you can. He grunts, his hips beginning to buck into you. Your eyes widen as he pushes further into your mouth, reaching your throat. He’s starting to get brave. You match his pace, bobbing your head to avoid him trying to get too rowdy and shoving his length as far as he can. There’s no way you could deepthroat him, and you didn’t want to try and find out if you could. You work away at his cock, the two of you ignoring the bumping of the shuttle as you focus on each other.

“Take it easy!” You mumble over his cock as he continues to try to fuck your mouth.

“I don’t want to,” he grunts, “you feel so good. I don’t wanna hold back anymore.” He pants you feel the tip of him pressing against the back of your throat again.

“Don’t hold back.” A third voice chimes in. The two of your turn to see Tech leaning against the doorframe of the cockpit. You pull yourself off of Wrecker, wiping your mouth.

“Tech! Aren’t you supposed to be piloting!?” You sputter, surprised.

“I was. Then we landed. I didn’t hear anything and thought you were done, or maybe you both fell out.” A sly smirk is on his face as he speaks.

“Buzz off, Tech!” Wrecker growls, frustrated at the disturbance.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” he reassures, “if anything, I’m happy to enjoy the show.”

“You just… wanna watch?” Wrecker replies suspiciously before glancing at you, “You okay with that?”

“I mean,” you blush, “it’s nothing no one here hasn’t seen before, right? If you’re okay with it, Wrecker.”

“Just… don’t talk too much.” Wrecker threatens him, turning his attention back to you.

“I still think you shouldn’t hold back. I know Hunter gave it pretty hard to the little rabbit last time.” Tech idly quips.

“Tech! How do you know about that?” You gasp, blushing at him using the little nickname you were given during your last one-on-one encounter with the team’s sergeant.

“I recorded the drills so we could analyze our performance. I had set up some equipment before we began. I’m glad I did – your performance with Hunter was… impressive.”

“I’ll make her forget all about sarge,” Wrecker rumbles, pulling you up and glancing around the shuttle. He leans you against a rack, pulling the rest of your clothes off and casting them aside. You arch your back, playfully wiggling at him as he slinks himself inside of you. He slowly enters you, your arousal allowing your body to accommodate his size. You bite your lip, turning your head to look at him as he buries himself inside of you. The sensation of being filled by him is absolutely overwhelming – you push yourself against him, greedily burying him as far as he will go inside of you. He groans, his hands brushing against your hips before gripping onto them tightly. Tech has grabbed a seat nearby, placing his helmet on a nearby rack. 

“Wrecker,” you sputter out your words, trying to form a compliment, “you feel so [i]good[/i]." You squirm against him, feeling his thick cock practically splitting you. It's overwhelming.

“See? I know how to take care of you, General.” He responds readily, beginning to thrust into you. You can’t help but be loud when he’s sliding his length in and out of you, and your whimpers soon become loud moans as he starts to set an aggressive pace. The pounding of your hips fills the shuttle, and in the corner of your eye you can see Tech beginning to stroke at himself over his pants, his chest rising and falling quickly with his increasing arousal. 

“Such a good girl she is, taking it all.” Tech groans, admiring the scene before him.

“I bet she doesn’t get like this with you!” Wrecker grins, his grip tightening into your hips as you pleasurably yelp. He proudly grins, increasing the pace and making you louder.

“I haven’t really had the chance yet,” he bristles, “but I’ll get my turn. She’s easy to encourage – if you can do it, any of us can.”

“H-hey,” you moan, attempting to keep the peace, “no bickering. I’m just trying to enjoy m-myself.”

“Yeah, shut it, Tech!” Wrecker adds, enjoying you focusing yourself on him. Your mind feels melty as he continues to push himself deep inside, thrusting faster and faster. He decides to flip you around, his strength making it look effortless, as he supports your bottom half and allows you to learn onto the rack as he continues to fuck you. He admires your body with each thrust, his attention focused on your breasts as they bounce with the force of each stroke. His attention wanders down to your slit, where he admires the sight of his cock entering you and looking quite imposing compared to your frame.

“You feelin’ good, baby girl?” He rasps, the affectionate term causing your face to grow even hotter. It’s intensely cute coming from him. You’re definitely seeing stars, your body finally going over the edge as you arch your back against him and enjoy the overwhelming sensations roll through your body.

“She loves little nicknames. Don’t you, little rabbit?” Tech shudders, his cock now in his hands as he desperately strokes himself. That nickname causes jolts to go through your body - it's embarrassing, but also reminds you of how completely feral Hunter got with you during that training exercise. You would be lying if the memories of it kept you up late at night, desperately wanting to find him to have another round.

"Lil rabbit is kind of cute. You certainly like to play around like one, don’t ya, General?” Wrecker groans, his hips bucking against you with such force, it’s causing your body to lurch forward on the rack. You desperately try to stabilize yourself with your elbows, all while managing your mind being absolutely melted by his cock. Tech stands up, moving in close to watch your face. The two of them are completely worked up, the muskiness of their sweat overwhelming to your senses and making you feel intensely heady on top of Wrecker having his way with you.

“Y-yeah!” You affirm through the intoxication, your eyes wandering to Tech as he approaches you, stroking his hard length and appreciating your vulnerable form.

“You like my cock the most, don’t you, General?” Wrecker attempts to coax an answer from you through his panting.

“I-I do,” you mewl, your face completely flushed, “I love being fucked by you the most.”

Tech smirks at that admission, and you can’t help but have a momentary feeling of concern at how amused he appears to be at it, especially given his propensity to... record everything. You tried not to think of the repercussions of that confession too long. Wrecker, on the other hand, is positively consumed with pride in himself as he roughly bucks into you a little longer.

“I-I’m gonna fill you up, babe.” He breathes, his strokes becoming less paced as he reaches the edge. Tech inches over, his pace in stroking himself quick and ragged. 

“You get to cum in her this time,” Tech asserts himself, “but I’m going to cum on her sweet little face. Again.”

Your eyes go wide at his brave assertion, and he moves in to jerk himself off right in front of your face. Wrecker quickly notices your attention on Tech and presses down with his hands into your hips as he heavily ruts into you, burying himself in one last time as he begins to fill you up. You heatedly cry as he presses himself so deeply inside your center before Tech tilts your face back towards him. He strokes himself so close to your mouth, before pausing as strands of his sticky fluid spurt onto your face. He continues to pump his length, panting as he peers down at you. Wrecker catches his breath, still effortlessly holding you up. The three of you stand there for some time, trying to recover your senses as also enjoying the mess that you’ve now become.

Wrecker pulls himself from you, gently setting you down. Tech tucks himself back into his pants before grabbing his helmet and heading back to the cockpit.

“I’ll get us back to the base,” he perkily breaks the silence, “and I’ll need help co-piloting this time.” He begins to head back to the cockpit, eyeing Wrecker as he just stares at you, proudly grinning.

“Alright.” Wrecker nods, before looking back at you.

“You’re quite pretty… uh, even when you’re… messy… like this. Th-thanks for the help today.” He gently takes your hand and gives it a little peck before hurrying off after Tech. You beam at him as you try to find something to clean yourself off.


End file.
